


wanna feel it (wanna feel it from you)

by Stromesquad



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad
Summary: There's something magnetic about number eight.





	wanna feel it (wanna feel it from you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannah_baker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah_baker/gifts).



> Dear hannah_baker,  
> The Jordie Benn/Dylan Strome ship that you have captained is a true blessing. Please take this offering. I hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks L for the title

There's something magnetic about number eight. Dylan can't keep his eyes off him all night, but it's by accident when Dylan finds him at the bar later. He honestly just meant to get a quick drink, loosen up a little, dull that soreness he was feeling from that big hit in the third but Jordie, Dylan thinks that's his name, is there and he's walking up to the bar and slides onto the stool next to him. 

 

He's not any bigger than Dylan but he's thick in a way Dylan isn't, like he could hold you down if you wanted. The breath sticks in Dylan's throat. 

 

“Let me buy you a drink,” Jordie says, without looking at Dylan. 

 

Dylan nods and then says, “Yeah.” It comes out breathy and Dylan doesn't know why he's so so into this man. 

 

Jordie nods and orders two whiskeys and they sit in silence for a moment until Jordie finally looks over at Dylan. His eyes rake over him, gaze heavy and appraising. He nods.

 

“So what brings you here Dylan?” 

Dylan looks down into his glass. “Not much. Just wanted to get away for a moment.”

 

“The season drags on sometimes. Rough when you're losing and feels like you're running out of shit to play for.”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Dylan says. He looks back up and finds Jordie staring at him again. “What brings you here?”

 

Jordie raises his eyebrows and strokes his beard. “Looking for a little bit of company.” 

 

Dylan wants Jordie. Dylan wants Jordie to take him home and fuck him into the mattress. He wants to be covered in beard burn and sore on the way home. 

 

“Guess I could use some of that.” Dylan says. 

 

Jordie tips his head to the side. “You've got a whole team for that here.”

 

“Different kind of company.” 

 

Jordie lets out a low chuckle. “I see.” 

 

They sit in silence and finish their drinks.

 

“Come back to mine for another?” Jordie asks when Dylan sets down his empty glass. 

 

And yeah, Dylan wants. He nods and follows Jordie out into the chill. The air's damp and a little windy and Dylan tucks his chin into his coat. Jordie pulls off his scarf and wraps it around Dylan's neck. 

 

He nods. “Looks good on you.”

 

Jordie's got a little possessive streak, Dylan can tell. He likes it. Wants Jordie to mark him up and claim him even though it's just for one night. 

 

The rest of the walk to Jordie's place is silent but Dylan presses close so they're almost touching.

 

Once they get inside, Jordie pulls Dylan in by the scarf and kisses him, rough and thorough, taking what he wants in that moment, sucking Dylan's tongue, biting his lip hard enough to sting. Dylan moans and Jordie pulls away. He strips off his own coat and then Dylan's.

 

“Bedroom,” Jordie says, voice gruff, demanding. 

 

Yeah, Dylan is going to get well fucked tonight. 

 

Jordie places a firm hand on Dylan’s back and guides him to the bedroom. He presses Dylan back against a dresser and kisses him, fucking his mouth, biting down on Dylan’s lip hard enough to sting and laving over it with his tongue. Jordie takes what he wants and when he pulls back, Dylan chases after him wanting more. 

 

“Shirt, off.” Jordie demands. 

 

Dylan follows the command and is rewarded with Jordie kissing down his neck, bringing up his hand to pinch and pull on Dylan’s nipple just on the sharp side of painful. Dylan moans and Jordie bites down on his neck at the sound. Dylan runs his hands up Jordie’s back up into his hair and tugs to bring Jordie’s mouth back to his, reveling in the scratch of Jordie’s beard against his skin. They kiss again, this time Jordie steering him until his knees hit the bed. 

 

Jordie pulls back. “How do you want it?” 

 

“Hands and knees?” 

 

Jordie nods. “Strip.” He commands as he walks over to his bedside table. 

 

Dylan strips down the rest of way and crawls into the middle of the bed. He kneels and braces his elbows, head dipped between his shoulders and closes his eyes. The bed dips and Jordie’s hand wraps around his hip. 

 

“Ready?” Jordie asks.

 

Dylan takes a shaky breath and nods. Jordie squeezes Dylan’s hip and slides his hand down between Dylan’s cheeks and rests on Dylan’s hole. Dylan breathes out as Jordie presses a finger in. The stretch hurts a little but feels, so, so good at the same time. It’s been months since the last time Dylan’s been fucked and he’s reveling in feeling full and Jordie’s only got one finger in him. 

 

Jordie slides his finger in and out a few times, letting Dylan adjust to the stretch before adding a second finger. This time, the drag in and out is slow and a little like torture because it’s not quite enough. Dylan pushes himself back onto Jordie’s fingers, trying to speed things up. Jordie swats him gently on the ass.

 

“Wait.” He tells Dylan and Dylan groans but stops moving. Jordie adds another finger and crooks them as he pulls out, catching Dylan’s prostate and Dylan whimpers. It feels so good.

 

Jordie takes his time, slowly stretching Dylan until Dylan is ready to beg but just before he opens his mouth, Jordie’s fingers slide out. Dylan whines at the loss but he doesn’t have to wait long. Jordie slides in slow and Dylan feels split open. Jordie is huge and thick and it’s all Dylan can do to breath. Jordie waits and lets Dylan adjust, the zipper from his jeans digging into the meat of Dylan’s ass just slightly, a little cooler than his skin. 

 

When he’s ready Dylan pushes back a little onto Jordie and Jordie moves. He starts slow, dragging out each motion of his hips, teasing Dylan with a slow slide until Dylan is panting. 

 

“More,” he whines. “Please.” 

 

Jordie speeds up, slamming into Dylan, pushing him further up the bed with every thrust until Jordie grabs Dylan’s hip to hold him in place. His other hand coming to rest between Dylan’s shoulder blades. He fucks him like that until Dylan is moaning, loud and wanton, sound punched out of his lungs with every thrust. Finally Jordie reaches around and takes Dylan in his hand, jerking him once, twice, and then Dylan is coming so hard he sees stars. Jordie thrusts a few more times before coming with a groan and collapsing forward onto Dylan’s back, taking Dylan down to the mattress with him.

 

Jordie kisses the base of Dylan’s neck and rolls off him to catch his breath. 

 

Dylan flips over onto his back and just stares at the ceiling listening to Jordie’s breath as it evens out. After a moment, Jordie gets up and brings back a washcloth. He wipes Dylan down, tosses the cloth towards the bathroom and then lays back down.

 

“Come here,” Jordie says, spreading his arm out. Dylan rolls into him and rests his head on Jordie’s chest. There are freckles on Jordie’s chest he notices. He’s glad he gets to see them.

 

Dylan doesn’t mean to fall asleep but he wakes up at 5:30 am with a start. He should probably head back to the hotel. The bus leaves at 8:00 and he really should shower. He finds a piece of paper and writes a note. He places it on top of Jordie’s phone. 

 

_ Call me _

_ 555-555-5555 _

_ -Dylan _


End file.
